


WANDANAT - Can you be happy now?

by 018kald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, M/M, Other, Presumed Dead, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/018kald/pseuds/018kald
Summary: -Do you realize what you've done here?-Where is my husband? My children?-Does it matter? All this reality will be erased ... a reboot - I look at the girl on the ground without empathy - I hope you can be happy now - I close the portal without looking backps: i hope the story is better than the summary
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dialogues -  
>  "Thinking"

"What should I make Vision for dinner?" - I wonder, I was walking pushing the cart through the aisles of the supermarket - "Right! He doesn't need food. So it will be lasagna ... vegetarian or with meat?

Wanda was looking at the vegetables when she felt a glance on her, looked around and saw him… tall, blond, blue eyes. 

Steve Rogers.

Happy went to the man who looked puzzled, the closer she could notice the passage of time in the captain. He's still handsome, but his hair isn't quite so blond anymore, his eyes weren't quite as jovial, and his lines are deeper.

-Captain - Wanda whispered happy when she saw a familiar face, but while she looked at him happily, Steve's face didn't change his expression.

\- Wanda ... why are you here? - "He left everyone in the year 2023, how is it possible that Wanda who is no more than 21 years old is in front of him ... in the year 1960."

-This supermarket is the closest to my house, I was thinking of making lasagna ... a small portion since Vision doesn't need to eat - he commented

\- Vision is here? - "What's going on ?! He saw how Thanos ripped the gem from his forehead."

\- Yes, vision. My husband, we moved near here after we got married - she happily clarified showing the engagement and marriage ring - everything okay?

\- Yes ... just surprised, there is a lot to process - he ran a hand through his hair and then exclaimed happily - Congratulations on your marriage! - Steve hugged Wanda - let me take you to dinner as congratulations ... well, only you would eat, because you know ... vision does not eat - "This is uncomfortable"

\- We can't, I couldn't ... but maybe you and your wife could come to dinner tonight? I decided on lasagna - I ask the man in front of her

\- Sure, if you give me the address we'll be at 20:30 ...? - I finished in a questioning tone, she took out a paper and pencil noting the address and the time.

\- See you tonight captain - I kissed his cheek and went down another corridor.

\- What just happened? - Peggy came to her side - Who was she?

\- Let's finish the shopping. I will explain everything at home - I said, taking her hand.

All Steve did next was on autopilot, shopping, paying, driving home, and setting things up.

\- So? ...  
\- She is ... was a companion of the Avengers, I don't know how she is here. Wanda is only 21 years old if we don't count the Snap - I explained

\- Snap? - I wonder

"I know Peggy is curious about what will happen in the future, but I can't risk telling her and having things change" - She has the ability to change or alter reality, but I did not know what can interact in this way with the past - He took Peggy's hands and sat her next to him - if Wanda is in trouble or danger I will help her, but no I want to put you aside

\- Then what do you propose?

\- Do you want to go to dinner with Wanda and Vision?  
(…)  
I parked in front of the supposed house of Wanda and Vision. It's a secluded neighborhood that I couldn't remember, we had to ask for many directions to get there. The walk from the car to the door was not long enough to calm me down.

My heart beats in my chest from the simple act of ringing the bell. I can hear the music and the voices of two people ... sound happy, the door opens.

-... Vision?

-Captain Rogers ... it's a pleasure to see you again

"Oh my god, Wanda. What have you done? "


	2. Chapter

After the first dinner that they invite us to their house is common and when we invite them to our house or go somewhere, Wanda refuses for some reason.

We know they are "Here" by Wanda's powers, but we still can't figure out the "How" or what is real. What we have been able to decipher is "Static" or "flicker" as Peggy and I call it.  
(Flashback, n ° 1)

-well that's how Steve and I met - Peggy finished, I look at the couple in front of her - What about you?

Wanda and Vision looked at each other trying to know what to answer, it was not a shy look for the other to respond, no. It is a look of having forgotten.

-They met in the battle against Ultron - Steve replied when he saw that he would not get an answer from the couple.

Wanda turned to the captain with a surprised face - ... Ultron?

At that moment something strange happened, everything around him began to distort, like the static of an old television.

-There was also Howard, but I had already seen him at a fair - Steve changed the subject.

The "static" stopped

(Flashback, n ° 2)

-We have two children - Peggy told him, showing him some photographs.

\- They are adorable!, They look like Steve. What are their names? - Wanda asked excitedly looking at the photographs.

-Our son's name is James, he is the oldest and our daughter's name is Natasha.

-Nataska ... - Wanda muttered.

-Yes, Steve was very determined to bear that name, she is a very sweet and intelligent girl.

-Natasha ... like Natasha Romanoff? - I question Vision, his face is confused and as if he is suffering when remembering this person.

-Yes, like the Black Widow - confirmed the captain, he can feel the look of anger and surprise from his wife, he would have so many explanations to give.

-Nataska ... Black Widow ... She ... She - Wanda's body seemed paralyzed - she is dead.

The static started again and the couple in front of them were still just as still and almost silent, but the whisper of Wanda calling Natasha is disturbing.

\- And have you thought about having children? - Carter intervened to stop the situation

-As you can see, my lovely wife is pregnant - Vision replied with a sigh of love, took Wanda's hands.

voices were heard from some unknown place, but even Vision's tender words did not bring Wanda out of her catatonic state.

(Flashback, n ° 3)

We were all three preparing food for lunch in the garden when we heard it, the radio turned on and started transmitting.

\- Wa-wanda, do you hear me?!

\- Who is doing this to you?

\- Wanda!

We all stopped and stared at the radio that did not stop, Wanda with a slow step approached the radio. The voice becomes louder and clearer, with less interference.

Our surroundings began to "blink", the property began to change 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's different decades and even for a few seconds we were in black and white.

-Wanda ...- Peggy called her, the witch turned off the radio with force, turned towards us and, smiling, went to the garden.

-Come on, the lemonade must be heating up in the sun.

\- Was it someone from your team?

-do not.

\- Who was?

-I do not know.  
(...)

Wanda, when entering this reality created by her or traveling to the past, seems to have forgotten everything traumatic in her life or at least keep those memories in the depths of her mind. 

But there are the triggers, words, actions, things that happen around you that can make these memories come out.

When one comes out and disturbs or threatens the "wonderful" life he has created, "static" occurs.

I was having dinner with Peggy and Wanda when I felt someone look over at me, at first I thought it was one of the women who shared a table, but it felt different.

I looked at my arm and saw how the hairs stood on end, I understood that the look I feel is a threat ... someone is stalking us. It is not done how long he is looking at us, however if his body reacts it is because the other person is preparing to attack.

Steve's gaze met Peggy's. She confirmed it, she knows it too, she noticed the fourth person around the house or worse, inside it. They looked at the girl in front of them, she still seemed not to notice or preferred to ignore it.

Slowly the couple rose from their seats, circled the table until they were positioned on either side of Wanda, and waited for the intruder to make the first move.  
However, that did not happen. It is clear that the entity is approaching in the shadows using the walls and the building to hide itself, turning off all the lights in its path.

When they heard the footsteps next to them it was too late to start a counterattack, the opponent was faster to knock them down, the only thing they could notice was a trail of blue light passing by and feeling how electricity runs through their bodies.

One burst after another, the electricity didn't seem to diminish. their bodies convulse on the cold ground.

Steve who is trying to stay conscious can see the feet of his attacker, boots and military pants

\- Who ...? - He managed to whisper

A new discharge of electricity through his body


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters get longer and more developed. These chapters are to establish the future story.

I did not need to be fully conscious to know that I am tied to a chair, the light that enters through the window does not seem like a twilight light, more like a dawn. 

"How long have we been unconscious?" - Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around me. Wanda, Steve and I are on equal footing tied in a chair in a circle.

\- One would think that the witch or the soldier would wake up first - a low velvety voice spoke to me.

\- So ... they just sent another to finish the job? I want to tell you that you are a little late, the Dotty incident was years ago - I said to the black-haired woman in front of me - How many widows are there?

-I took care of "Dotty" years ago - She said the last with a tilt in her voice so that I understood the subtext

"They had Dotty murdered as soon as they found out that he failed in his mission"

\- No one will miss her.

\- I'm going to miss her.

She raised one of her eyebrows with a mocking expression - tried to kill you - Her voice sounded genuinely amused.

-It wasn't personal, I just needed a chance - I replied, I looked at the woman in front of me - “Dotty always seemed so angry, vindictive, etc. But the black-haired woman in front of me is not, is she angry? … Yes. but it seems sadder, lonely and confused ” 

\- How did they do it?

\- Do what? Who?

\- I have these memories in my head- he shrugged indifferently and as if it were the most normal and everyday thing he told me - It is not something new, after all the KGB and Red Room love brainwashing - His gaze is He directed the other unconscious people and I look at them with appreciation ... warmth - I have memories of them, of other people, of things that ... that only confuse me.

"Do I remember them? Things?" Memories of a future, perhaps? She is a Black Widow. Steve met a black widow in the future. ” - Is your name Natasha Romanoff?

-No, my name is Natalie Alianovna Romanova 

-You are Natasha - Steve's voice sounded, he like Wanda looks at the woman in front of us with sad and longing eyes - it is the name you took when you deserted to the United States.

-Steve? The last time I saw you ... you've gotten old - he murmured, raising his hand to touch Steve's face with his fingers. He stopped abruptly and pointed a gun at his head - Those memories, how were they implanted in my brain? Who are they?

\- They are memories, you lived all that - he answered, Natalie released a breath that she was holding and with a trembling voice asked

\- New York?

-yes

\- SHIELD, Sokovia, Alemanias, Wakanda ... Vormir? - I ask hastily and the last thing came out in a barely audible whisper

-All that happened ... Natasha

\- THAT'S NOT MY NAME! - She yelled at him, but the tears that ran down her face played down the angry tone in her voice. His eyes reflect panic at its best.

The pressure of the ropes on my wrists eases, leaving only a trail of scarlet haze. I wasted no time, I was going to pounce on the widow to fight, however, the scene in front of me petrified me.

Steve and Wanda are hugging the woman who is crying on the ground uncontrollably, she was not the only one crying. Steve was crying silently, kissing her forehead gently, as if putting too much pressure on Natalie would disappear, Wanda was more focused on touching anywhere her hands will reach, arms, face, hair.

\- Did we win? Please tell me what happened ... I can't stand the uncertainty - Natalie sobbed in the arms of her teammates

-Of course we won, for your sacrifice and ... Tony's - Steve answered

-You saved the universe, you saved it - Wanda added

(…)

When we calmed down a bit and I was sure that Natasha would not disappear, we talked. He told her about the battle… Tony's sacrifice, how we returned the gems.

“But I still don't understand, Natasha looks so young, she barely looks 16 years old. How can she be here? Is she also a product of Wanda's powers? " - So many questions in my head - "Even if she was born in 1944 until 2012 when I saw her for the first time, she would be 68 years old, what's going on"

-Roger, I can hear your thoughts - she said smiling

\- How are you here?

\- I was born in 1930, the Red Room experimented with me, serum, cryogenics ... you know, a bit of everything - he told me, but his face of discomfort is a poem. Wanda has not stopped petting or hugging Natalie since she appeared.

"He deserves to be so uncomfortable - Peggy thought, watching as Steve and Wanda do not move away or stop touching Natalie - Those damn Tasers hurt one hell"


	4. Chapter IV

It was hard to believe how everything settled down, after having Natasha with us for three months, she went to live with me and Peggy.

her hair is starting to turn red with black tips. So much like and different from how I last saw her.

Now that he is with us permanently, he will also have dinner with Wanda and Vision.

Today is a good example, we are just the four of us. Since vision has to go to work ... I still don't know how or where.

-So Steve did all this circus of pushing Sitwell up the stairs to the roof - Natasha recounted that event while having a glass of wine.

\- Yes, he even told me: "All this farce is to insinuate that you are going to throw me into the void ... because that is not your Rogers style" - I continued, getting up from the seat - I adjusted his clothes, you know ... to tone things down - Natasha and I laugh because we know what happens next - I replied: "It's true, it's not ... hers is" - Natasha kicked me in the chest and I fell on the seat

\- I threw it from the thirtieth floor - She laughed dropping next to Wanda - of course Mr. Language did not let me kill him after giving us what we needed ... not that it matters, he ended up dead anyway

-Romanoff ... Really? - I asked - you will never forget

\- Mister Language ?, That seems like another good story - Peggy could not hide her amusement or her smile behind her glass.

-And that's not all, you don't know how surprised I was when I saw that Captain America knows how to steal cars - She said with a surprised tone, however, the amusement on her face reveals how much she enjoys telling these things.

We chatted a bit more telling anecdotes from the past and those that happen in the future, Peggy offered to prepare dinner, after all it will be 8:30 pm and Vision will be home soon.

But the closer the time approaches, I watch as Natasha grows impatient, constantly stares at the window, walks up and away from the door, takes and drops the car keys.

Apparently I'm not the only one who notices. I exchanged glances with Peggy and saw the concern in her eyes.

-Natasha, Darling - Peggy called - come - He made a gesture with his hand, we walked towards the garden - What is bothering you ?, I notice you are restless.

-If something is bothering you, you can tell us - I finished, taking his hands

"This is bullshit, Peggy and Steve seem genuinely concerned" - I looked at them - I don't want to be here - I whispered - "by Odin's beard that someone kills me, this is so embarrassing ”

\- Why don't you want to be here, Love?

-I don't want to see C-3PO - I whispered back.

\- What is a C-3PO? - Peggy asked confused

\- Vision? - Steve finally understood  


\- You understood the reference captain - I said mockingly, exasperated buffet - I don't like it, don't ask why, I don't know.

The two exchanged glances -Okay, you and Steve are going to wait for me by the car. I will apologize to Wanda for leaving earlier - She entered the house and we followed her directions.

\- You know we have to talk about this right? -I wonder Steve

-no, we don't have to talk about that - I said ending the conversation.

Wanda hurried out of the house and Peggy was running after her trying to stop her.

-Nataska, why are you leaving? Are you feeling bad, does something hurt? - She asked me hurriedly as she touched my face looking at me with concern - Is dinner not to your liking? I can prepare something else for you if you want, she offered me with desperation in her voice.

-It's nothing like that, little witch, I'm just leaving a little earlier - I kissed her cheek before entering the car

-I'm older than you, I'm 21 years old - she said smiling

-and I'm 30 years old, I just look very young - I replied, Peggy got in the car and started driving 

Which was a relief because the vision car was visible in the distance.

"Why does the damn refrigerator need a car, can't it fly?" - During the trip everything was silent - "We got home ... correction, we got to Peggy and Steve's house, I tried to go up to the room, and I tried because I barely put one foot on the step Steve carried me on his shoulder."

\- You can't do this! I'm not one of your children - I yelled at him, he left me on the couch and they stood in front of me with their arms crossed - I'm not a child, if they wanted to stay with Wanda and the dildo with legs was they would have stayed, they didn't have to come back with me.

-First… watch your language.

-I'm not the one who called Fury "Son of a bitch."

-Second, what you just said does not show your maturity to be precise - Argument Steve, Peggy hit him on the arm.

-Natalie, honey. What is it that bothers you? - Peggy looked at me with such concern in her eyes and it's not just her, Steve is the same - Why this rejection of vision?

-It's not against Vision - I debated him, but after thinking about it a bit, I rolled my eyes in annoyance - yes! It is against Vision, but not only him. It's everything that surrounds Wanda. Have you seen your neighbors? They look like a scratched movie. At the same time a man comes out to cut the grass, a woman walks her dog, even the damn birds sing at the same time! - I ended up shouting at them in exasperation, I covered my mouth with my hand and then pointed my finger at them - these strange things happen... like laughter that comes from somewhere, things turn on and they start calling Wanda.

-If we know, we have noticed - said Peggy, she tried to touch Natasha's shoulder, but she pushed her away with a slap, she got up with such force that she turned him over

\- How do they know ?! - he yelled at us - they've been with Wanda for almost a damn year and all they do is have fucking brunch!

-It's not that simple - I tried to tell him

-Of course it's not that simple - Natasha said with a mocking tone - after all if Captain America says it - he walked towards me - Do you know why Wanda is here?

-We haven't been able to find out yet.

-Then I'll tell you - when I look into my eyes I could only see malice - because - I hit my chest - the - hit - you gave up - hit.

I stopped her hand - don't abandon Wanda - I said

\- you abandoned me for 5 years at the avengers headquarters - she scoffed with a sinic smile - you abandoned James here and in the future.

-You know I can't change the story -I answered by releasing her hand.

She snorted - if that lets you sleep at night - she replied contemptuously, took her jacket and walked to the door, stopped holding the doorknob ... she turned and her Look hurt me, so sad, disappointed - but Wanda ... Wanda is from the future and if I believe this reality it was because everyone abandoned her, not just you ... I abandoned her anyway - The door was closed delicately, it would have hurt less if she would have slammed.

-… Steve? - I listened to Peggy

"I didn't want to turn around, because I know I will see disappointment in her eyes"

\- Did you really leave her alone?

-We had lost ... the world was in chaos - I answered in a low voice, I tried to reach her hand, but she pushed it away - Peggy ... please.

\- Did she abandon you?

-he never gave up, not once.

-I supposed - she took her coat - I'll go look for her, it's late and it's dangerous for her to be out alone.

-It's Natasha - I smiled

-I never said it was dangerous for her - she smiled tiredly before leaving.


	5. Chapter V

Even if it's been weeks since Natalie and Steve's ¨fight¨ they don't talk. We have not gone to Wanda's house either, we have ignored all her calls and when we answer; I make up some excuse not to go.

I know Steve feels guilty about something that happened in the future, to be more precise with the deaths of Natasha and Tony.

They have never required him to tell the nature of their deaths, only what he has heard that it was some kind of sacrifice ... he hopes it is not a Maya-style sacrifice. 

But when I ask him why he doesn't prevent it, he explains that someone told him that it should happen this way, that there was no other way.

-Sweetheart, you can't keep avoiding Steve - she shrugged disinterestedly - Nor Wanda and Vision.

-I have been ignoring Rogers for almost a month and we live in the same house - I took the spoon out of his mouth and pointed it at me - so I can live ignoring Wanda and the toaster

I smiled at him, since he arrived the surly and reserved attitude has been diminishing slowly, he began to behave like someone his age… well, his physical age.

But no matter how much I love this pair of idiots, I'm already tired of my home being a war zone.

-Look, I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but now you're here and not outside killing people - I said, she looked at me bored and continued eating her jam - you're not behaving like an adult. I will not tolerate this behavior as long as you live under my roof.

\- poof! - He scoffed - then what ... I'm going to my room punished ... Mom?

-no, I'm going to kick both of your butts, then I will sit you down to talk like the "adults" that you are supposed to be - I answered - and when everything is "nice and wonderful" we will go to a party or meeting, whatever be. To which Wanda and the "Toaster" invited us. We are clear ... daughter - I finished smiling at her.

\- ... I want to see you try.

(…)  


"Damn Carter and her demanding English accent" - I sighed holding the glass - "We got to a charity dance and at first it was fine. It's a charity dance from the 60's, I don't expect much, I mean… I'm drinking strawberry punch. "

Wanda was happy to tell about the talent show in which they participated to help some children.

\- Oh, I love this song - Wanda exclaims happily - let's dance, darling.

An energetic Wanda dragged Vision onto the dance floor, while they danced Natasha looked at the rest of the people in the room. Since the same people arrived they have been dancing, the glasses and plates are empty, but in the same way they pretend to be eating, the same five songs are repeated over and over again since they arrived.

"Wanda must not have a very wide repertoire of the music of the 60's"

There was a familiar laugh and that surprised Natasha ... what a late revelation.  
He shot the rest of his punch and walked onto the dance floor.

\- can I dance to this song? - I asked Wanda.

She laughed, kissed her husband and took my hand. Taking her hand in mine and putting the other on her waist felt like a natural act… as if she had done it so many times. 

"But this is the first ... and possibly the only time" -Wanda - I called her to have her attention - Are you happy here?

-Yes - I sigh happily - I have Vision, he is a wonderful husband, friends ... and now I have you - I place his head on mine, we were gently swaying.

"Damn Wanda and her 8 cm taller than me" - I released her hand and hugged her tight against my body - I just want you to be happy.

-I am.

-Fine

I Spread me and I turned, I remember this.

(woah, my love, my Darling) - "the way her hair swings"

(I've hungered, hungered for your touch) - "the grayish green of her eyes and the way they shine"

(a long, lonely time) - "her smile and her laugh"

(and time goes by so slowly) - "I want to memorize her now, this instant"

(and time can do so much) - "I want to remember, being able to have her so close to me"

\- Are you still mine? - I sang the verse, while memorizing the woman in front of me - I need your love, I need your love - I turned it for the last time - God speed your love to me

\- You are a wonderful singer - He told me, before going again to dance with her husband.

I said goodbye to both of them and went back to my seat, Peggy and Rogers were coming back from dancing too. I know they are talking to me, but I hear their voice as if they were far away.

-Nat, are you okay?

-You know… you know that I threw myself off that cliff and that nobody ever found out… that I am in love with Wanda? - I brought saliva and smiled at them trying to hold back the tears, but it was useless.

\- What? - Steve sounded genuinely surprised and Peggy smiled at me with pity

"of course she knew" - I smiled back - I don't even know when it happened.

-Why did you never tell me… when did you support Tony… was it to keep Wanda safe?

-I never had a chance… just look at them.

The three of us turned to look at the couple who were dancing. vision holds his wife in his arms kissing her forehead. And Wanda… Wanda clings to Vision like he's a life preserver in a storm. 

Vision ... is Wanda's lifesaver

-I'm sorry darling - Peggy caressed my hand in the form of consolation - If you want we can go now - she suggested

-no ... I want to keep looking at them

-Nat, you're crying ... please go away - Steve Begged 

-I just want you to look at them - I asked them - none of this is real, these people, this town ... vision - wipe my tears - Nothing is, I am dead and you are retired.

-Natasha, please - they both lifted me from my seat

-but all this will be real one day - my voice died in a whisper - “Wanda and Vision will be dancing at their wedding, surrounded by our friends. You will be there, and Steve will be able to dance with her in her wedding dress ”

-Honey, please let's go - Peggy begged me crying, as they took me to the exit

-yes, I'm fine. Let's go


	6. Chapter VI

\- no this! - I shouted - How is it possible that this whole damn place disappeared?

-We must look around ... you must calm down Steve

\- How do you want me to calm down ?, the whole neighborhood disappeared, Wanda and Vision too - I took a deep breath - Natasha is not there either

"Peggy took my hands trying to comfort me, I know she is being strong for both of us, but… I saw her face when we got up and didn't find Natasha in her room. "

When we left for Wanda's house, with the illusion that she was here… we lost hope, they are just empty lots where houses will be built soon.

"Westview ... does it exist but in the future?"

-Let's go home, we'll call Howard to see if he has an answer from border controls - Peggy ordered, but the tears fell from her cheeks anyway.

She drove home and throughout the trip, they prayed to whatever divine entity Natasha would be coming back from her morning run, waiting for Steve or Peggy to serve her breakfast ... Yet when the door was thrown open, the silence of the house was sepulchral.

She left.

-Go look through their things, I'll call Howard - she left and the truth is that Steve didn't want to make the call, they already lost hope of finding her with Wanda, if they lose this, what do they have left? ... wait for her to decide to come back?

My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I dial the number, the silent seconds are horrible - Howard.

-Sorry Cap, no luck

-Okay, thanks

-I'll keep looking.

My feet look like lead as she walked into Natasha's room and I feel as if each limb was being added a ton more. It's so painful to hear Peggy cry.

-… Peggy.

-Steve, Natasha ... our daughter left - She cried loudly - and believes that a letter will make us feel better.

For Peggy And Steve.

I'm sorry Rogers, for everything in general, you know ... our little fight and all, for not saying goodbye properly and making Peggy cry.

But once I tried to stay out of trouble and look at how things turned out ... Rogers, I can't and I don't want to be a bystander. 

Not when everyone will suffer, I will change things, from the smallest to the largest, so I will drop this information carelessly.

Peggy, you'll have Alzheimer's. So start exercising that brain of yours. I need you to live many years.

I also want to thank you for being the loving parents I envisioned having in my childhood, but we, you and I know it.

This is not the life I have to live.

The story must continue, to be in the right place at the right time and time.

I will search.

See you in a minute.

-It's the least people letter I have read - he told me laughing with tears in his eyes, he lay down on Natasha's bed hugging her pillow.

-Of course, our daughter put us to ¨Men in Black¨ - I laughed bitterly.

Hug Peggy, we can only cry in silence and give each other comfort - We just have to wait… we'll see her in a minute, darling.

(…)

I never thought it was so difficult, I believed that I could adapt and dis-adapt to any situation with innate ease… but it wasn't like that.

Yesterday when I was packing my suitcase at night I realized how much I love this life, the house in the suburbs, the annoying and cheerful neighbors, friends and parents.

A family that takes care of you and whom you take care of… however this life does not belong to me, not now, not later, not ever.

It will barely be two o'clock in the morning and I am in front of Wanda's house, I want to go in, but to what? To say goodbye to a woman who does not remember me completely? Or maybe the woman who is sleeping peacefully with the love of her life in the room above?

I walked into the house and now that I am standing in the darkness of your living room, I ask myself: What am I supposed to do? Do I sit in the dark waiting for someone to come down? Do I go to the room and awake?

This erratic and impulsive behavior is a clear remnant of the Natasha of the future, never in a thousand lives would I act on my feelings, I would take a bottle of vodka and walk the other way.

\- who's there!? - Wanda shouted

"why does everyone ask that?"-a murderer

\- oh my god, what are you doing here? - She sighed dramatically, left the golf club leaning against the wall and looked at the clock - it's going to be three in the morning - she turned around alarmed - did something happen to Steve and Peggy? Are you okay?

“OK, now or never. If everything is going to go to hell, I can start now ” - I stood on tiptoe and pushed her face against mine, when there were a few millimeters left… I just looked at her.

\- Nataska?

-It's nothing - I can feel her breath on my lips - "so tempting, one movement and I could kiss her" - I just wanted to see you - Wanda is confused, I can see it clearly on her face - I want to be able to remember you for years to come.

\- Why, where are you going?

-I have to go back to my life

\- don't you like being here? - I wonder, resting her hands on mine

-I have plans and for that I must go - I smiled at her, kissing the corner of her lips - "this is the closest I'll have to a kiss from her" -  
Natasha looked at her for the last time. Wanda and shot a taser disc in her neck, knocked the woman unconscious on the couch - Goodbye little witch.

(…)

-… Wanda.

I can't recognize the voice, the ringing in my ears distorts the sound.

\- Do you understand what you have done?

The smell of smoke feels so heavy on my nose and there is so much noise around me.

-This is not your fault, from the beginning they have been manipulating you, but the damage you have caused ... to this reality and the universes.

\- What ... those who manipulate me? - I can not stand up, I feel so much pain

-Everything is chaos, everything you do here has a consequence outside. As you could see it during the battle

\- what!?, I don't understand, where is it outside? What am I doing? - I don't understand where the voices, the noise comes from - Where are my children?!, Where is Vision ?!

-You locked up these people, you stole bodies ... you've brought some villains from the dead - he explained, weary sigh - but none of this was your decision, to alter reality in this way. You don't even know what you are ... the extent of your power.

\- and what am I?

-a nexus

-… a what?

-That's why she looked for you, did you really think that she would help you without something in return? What would she let you handle this reality? She took you as her disciple to use you and not just her

\- Disciple? about what?

“I don't understand what's going on, the noise gets louder. He couldn't see the vision "

-at least your mistakes will be solved - " Dr. Strange is talking to me about things that I don't understand or that really don't interest me " -You shouldn't worry, this person will solve everything. You will not let this repeat itself.

\- Have I lost everything again? - I tried to hold on to him.

-We will not remember anything ... all this will disappear. Therefore you will not have lost anything.

-Then why are you here? If I'm not going to remember it anyway, everything will disappear and I already lost this fight, could you have let me spend these last moments with my family? You don't think - I exclaimed tiredly.

-I needed to get you out of this bubble, now everything can follow its course - He opened a portal and without a trace of empathy looked at the girl on the ground - I hope you can be happy now - he said scathingly.

I could hear people running and screaming, trucks, helicopters… But I'm not worried about them anymore. 

not anymore.

I walked as best I could to what was left of my living room, everything was destroyed or burned. With my powers, I lifted the chair and sat down to wait… to wait for everything to disappear.

What will it be like… disappear, will I be dust again? Maybe a blinding light? Or go to sleep in complete silence and darkness?

-I'm tired.


	7. Chapter VII

Year 1997 

When I left to change history, I thought it would be as easy as saying: "I won't do it, full stop", but every action I didn't take had a consequence.  


Where there is life, there will be life. Where there is death, there will be death. The simplest nature could not have explained it to me.  


I have the memories of the previous timeline or… possible reality? Everything is so confusing.  


But having those memories, I believed myself capable of changing everything, avoiding the same mistakes, which would be as easy as saying "yes or no".  


But ... I did them again or I changed them for a worse one.  


It is so difficult to fight with the feelings and experiences of the future Natasha, when I do not pass them first hand, it is like seeing the life of another person through a window, I could not understand my actions.  


The avenger, the heroine, the woman who sacrificed herself to save the universe and for her best friend, constantly fights with the tool, the murderer, against the woman without feelings. And the struggle of these opposites constantly leads me to many problems.  


"If I can't avoid those mistakes, how am I going to save Wanda and Tony?" - Uncap the bottle of Vodka - “Clint will show up in a few moments and I'm seriously considering making him kill me… I mean, if I'm dead. What is the worst that can happen? The story would continue its course " - I took off my boots, put my feet up on the table and continued drinking - " It may all repeat itself and end just as badly or worse than the last time ... but it wouldn't matter because she would be dead ”  


Natasha in the quiet of her safe house made a decision, if Clint saves her, good, if he doesn't save her… good too.  


She disguised the amusement of seeing Clint trying to sneak away in broad daylight, under other circumstances she would have attacked and killed him for being so obvious in his stalking. But that is what the murderous "Black Widow" would do, it is not what an avenging "Black Widow" would do.  


He held the glass to his lips when he felt the cold of the gun on his head - The execution with a shot to the neck is very KGB style- I teased  


-and you must know a lot about that, right? - I took off my glass and threw its contents on the floor - Children shouldn't drink, how old are you, 17/18 years old?  


-I'm 20 years old - hesitate a bit - or so I think - knowing that I will not return my glass, I drank straight from the bottle.  


\- So you're not going to fight? - He sounded genuinely surprised.  


"It's no wonder they tell him that maybe I'll die and start drinking"  


-I'm tired ... I can't close my eyes without dreaming about the Red Room, the KGB or the monster they created. If you kill me, I will be able to rest.  


The saddest thing is that it is true, he has the nightmares and the blood of the previous line and now he has those of this reality.  


-Being dead and resting is not the same  


-Clint… I'm tired. I don't know what is real or not, before I had no choice and when I had it I didn't know what to do with it, so I kept doing the same thing they taught me. Murder, steal, cheat and seducelist, Being dead I will not be able to pay my book, but I will not continue adding red I turn  


my chair kneeling in front of me - Look me in the eyes, Widow  


"of course it will take me back, it would not be Clint if not I would ”  


-Go pack your things, I have a call to make - he ordered, I went to the room, opened and closed the drawers to make some noise. I already had my things packed - What do you have in your suitcases?  


-clothes  


\- in the other?  


-weapons  


\- ...  


\- ...  


-that suitcase stays - I missed when he raised his eyebrows and shakes his head in denial, his expression is very funny - first we will make a stop at SHIELD  


The trip was very uncomfortable, especially because Clint asked me about my tastes and I most likely know about him more than anyone. When we landed at headquarters in New York I knew this would happen.  


-What a warmest welcome - I scoffed when I saw how all the agents pointed their weapons at me - I need to point a missile at me  


-your reputation precedes you  


"oh, I didn't remember that I was so young" -I thought, happy to see her again - Agent Hill, how are you? - I smiled at him, he threw Barton a handcuff - is it necessary? - He shrugged before handcuffing me.  


-The director is not happy - Hill told us.  


\- Have you ever seen Nick happy? - I asked him with feigned surprise.  


We arrived at the interrogation room and the chair at the end of the table turns and he is there - have they told you that you are very dramatic?  


-I told you. Kill the spider, no! Bring the spider - he replies pointing at Clint - What did Agent Barton understand?  


-He's just a kid, he needs another chance. I'll take care of her - Clint protested  


"it's a bit offensive that they call me a child when I'm older than him ... and all the people in this room"  


\- Why should I trust you?  


-I ask myself, what differentiates SHIELD from other agencies, CIA, MI6, GRU, Mossad?  


-We act where they need us, not where they want  


-When I was in the KGB they told me the same thing, for the sake of the Russian mother, that you are the bad guys, that communism, blah, blah blah - I mentioned disinterestedly - ... Look where it ends - I walked towards him, handing over the handcuffs - I don't want to lie and murder for the wrong people, not anymore - "I really don't want to be part of SHIELD now that I know it's HYDRA" - I'll be an annex, without tokens or records, My only partners will be Agent Barton and Hill.  


\- What if he said no?  


-I'll walk out that door, and I'll do the right thing no matter what.  


(…)  


After Fury lost our staring contest, he named Clint as my official babysitter, and his first order was for us to get out of his sight.  


Clint took that order as: Bring the deadliest murderer home to your normal civilian wife.  


Now here we are.  


I had forgotten how uncomfortable Laura would be with me at her house, she and Clint have been fighting in her kitchen as if she couldn't see or hear them.  


-You realize that she is the most lethal woman on the planet and you bring her home as if she were a lost dog - Laura reproached exaltedly, pointing a spatula at me.  


“What is he supposed to do with it? And most importantly, do I compare myself to a dog?”  


-Yes ... -I doubt Clint looking at the redhead - she doesn't look so dangerous - My husband's stupidly charming pointed out to the woman on the couch,  


it's true, he doesn't look dangerous drinking orange juice in a box and eating cookies - ¿ What are we supposed to do with it?  


Clint smiled shyly at me -… he needs a place to stay.  


(…)  


\- oh, my god! - Peggy sobbed, dropping all the bags, running to hug Nat - the years have not passed on you - she said, touching his face desperately.  


-I would like to say the same about you - she smiled sadly at us, wiping Peggy's tears with her fingers - Look at nothing else - lullaby touching the expression marks - I can see that they are from happiness  


\- they are also from sadness - She stammered, carrying Natasha's hand to my face.  


I brought the three of us together in a hug and after so long, I could breathe again, as if a great weight lifted from my chest - Welcome home, daughter  


\- I'm home - I smiled, feeling protected for the first time in many years.


End file.
